claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Noel
Etymology ノエル transliterates from "Noel," French for "Christmas." Compare to Natalia. Appearance Wispy razor-cut hair frames a mischievous face. Wears Clare's Symbol in some anime scenes. Personality Brash and volatile. Yet conforms within Organization norms. In Chaldean Numerology, the number 4, Noel's former number, is often viewed as the number of immaturity. Datasheet 'Baseline' Height: 175cm (5ft 8.89in).Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 513 Dominant arm: right''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1'', "Yoma War Record I," p. 513 *Yoma Power: B *Agile: A+ *Strength: C *Mental: B *Sensing: B *Leadership: C 'Class' Noel is an Offensive TypeFragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 513 warrior, her Ability being Agile Speed Attack.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 513 'Technique' Agile Speed Attack enables High Fluid Movement.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 513 'Organization assessment' She has the greatest agility of all warriors. As a technique, her movement exceeds even the No. 1 Teresa. She is easily angered, but never to the point of preventing her from fulfilling the mission. With Sophia, they fight like cats and dogs. On each encounter, they argue as to who is the best. Overall equal to Sophia in combat results, but Sophia was made No. 3 for record-keeping purposes. Together with Ilena and Sophia, they perceive the threat of the awakened Priscilla, but despite the utmost caution, they are killed with ease.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 513 History Early life unknown. 'Rokut' Teresa leaves Clare with a foster family in Rokut. But Teresa returns too late to save the village from bandits, who she executes. Teresa breaks the cardinal rule of Organization—never kill humans. Later she resists execution, when Orsay refuses to reveal Clare's fate. Teresa leaves with Clare.Claymore 4, Scene 017, p. 68; Claymore, Anime Scene 06 Warriors No. 2–5 are sent to Purge Teresa.Claymore 4, Scene 017, p. 69; Claymore, Anime Scene 06 'Marked for death' Two warriors—Sophia (No. 3) and Noel (No. 4)—meet in Yoma-infested village.Claymore 4, Scene 018, pp. 72–73; Claymore, Anime Scene 08 As they kill Yoma, they argue who should be No. 3. Noel compares Sophia's strength-based technique to a gorilla's, while Sophia compare's Noel's agile-based technique to a monkey's. Noel challenges Sophia to a fight.Claymore 4, Scene 018, pp. 80–81; Claymore, Anime Scene 08 7UOdVDghTDo Sophia and Noel argue But No. 2, Ilena, arrives and stops the fight. She says a new No. 2 has been promoted in her place. Thus, everyone has been demoted by one rank. This angers Noel.Claymore 4, Scene 018, pp. 81–89; Claymore, Anime Scene 08 The new No. 2, Priscilla, stumbles from alley. Noel challenges her to a fight, then sees alley filled with dead Yoma. Priscilla has Yoma Energy Control, enabling her to completely turn off Yoma Power. Sophia never sensed her fighting in the alley.Claymore 4, Scene 018, pp. 90–97; Claymore, Anime Scene 07 'Target' At another village, the Purge team locates Teresa at the local inn.Claymore 4, Scene 019, p. 116; Claymore, Anime Scene 07 Teresa repels the attacks of Ilena. Downstairs, Sophia plunges her sword through ceiling, but Teresa dodges the blade. Despite Teresa's Detailed Yoma Energy Sensing, she does not detect Priscilla's presence, until Priscilla introduces herself.Claymore 4, Scene 019, pp. 125–133; Claymore, Anime Scene 07 One-by-one, Teresa defeat the warriors. And without releasing her Yoma Energy. Under Priscilla's leadership, the Purge team proves little more than an organized mob.Claymore 4, Scene 020–Scene 021, pp. 142–189; Claymore, Anime Scene 08 'Last combat' Teresa and Clare leave town.Claymore 5, Scene 022, p. 17; Claymore, Anime Scene 08 But Priscilla awakens and pursues them. On a deserted plateau, Priscilla fights Teresa. Soon the Purge team arrives. As everyone watches the fight, Priscilla beheads Teresa.Claymore 5, Scene 023, pp. 62–63; Claymore, Anime Scene 08 'Aftermath' Priscilla fully awakens into the One-horned Monster.Claymore 5, Scene 024, pp. 71–73; Claymore, Anime Scene 08 The Purge team attacks. But Noel, then Sophia, are impaled by Priscilla's claws.Claymore 5, Scene 024, p. 85; Claymore, Anime Scene 08 Priscilla further wounds Ilena, but ignores Clare, who despises herself for being afraid. Priscilla flies away to parts unknown.Claymore 5, Scene 024, p. 93; Claymore, Anime Scene 08 Clare decides to use the Organization as a venue for revenge. Cradling Teresa's head, Clare finds a Man in Black—Rubel.Claymore 5, Scene 024, p. 97; Claymore, Anime Scene 09 After 7-year Timeskip, Clare reminisces how Noel's agility enabled her to cut off Priscilla's arm.Claymore 18, Scene 101, p. 162 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:Anti-Dragon Allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Yoma Hive Mission Category:Teresa Mission